Háblame
by Napilut
Summary: Tras la guerra, situado en el final de la saga, desde el punto de vista de Peeta. Peeta desea que Katniss se comunique con él, pero tendrá que comprender el lenguaje silencioso de ella, y respetarlo. Obviamente, escenas de contenido sexual. [Mi más profunda admiración y respeto a su autora original, S.Collins] One Shot


**Háblame**

Su interior cálido me envuelve en una cueva de placer, que amenaza con quitarme el sentido. Todo el oxígeno es poco para mis pulmones, toda la brisa que entra por la ventana y refresca mi cuerpo húmedo, se queda en nada. No tengo aliento, apenas me quedan exhalaciones, estoy totalmente ahogado en el placer. Cada pulsión es una gota más de desesperación; cada vez que mis caderas retroceden y vuelven a avanzar, es un nivel más hacia el éxtasis.

La imagen de su cuerpo, íntegramente desnudo, bajo el mío, dificulta mi capacidad de control. Sus piernas abiertas, sus senos suaves, sus ojos entrecerrados, crean un torbellino irrefrenable de deseo.

Sus labios respiran sobre los míos, intensamente coloreados, cálidos y húmedos. La abrazo con fuerza, con ansiedad, con necesidad. Mis dedos acarician sus omoplatos, su fragilidad y delgadez enfermiza golpean mi mente con tristeza.

Abandono su interior solo para volverle a regalar a mi boca la suave textura de sus pechos, de su vientre, muslos y humedad. La pérdida de sentido se acrecienta a medida que degusto, sin pudor, su cuerpo. Sus gemidos son para mis oídos el regalo de su voz, que tanta falta me hace.

Me coloco de rodillas y tiemblo ante la sola idea de volver a su interior. Sus muslos me flanquean la cintura, sus manos reposan a ambos lados de su rostro, su abdomen se tensa un poco al arquear la espalda. Totalmente disponible para mí. Solo pensarlo, observarlo y comprobarlo, me hace temblar.

Un golpe intenso de calor me nubla la mente cuando me adentro de nuevo, con necesidad imperiosa. Mido mi fuerza en cada movimiento, por más que este instinto animal me invite a alcanzar lo más recóndito de su cuerpo.

En esta posición, sobre mis rodillas, toda ella queda disponible para mi tacto, algo que adoro. Acaricio cada zona con mis dedos, presiono con ellos los puntos que arrancan sus gemidos. Cuando tiembla y sus espasmos me abrazan, dentro de su ser, vuelvo a tumbarme sobre ella. Siento su piel adhiriéndose a la mía, sus senos contra mi pecho, sus delgados brazos en torno a mi cuello. Enfebrezco con el temblor de su cuerpo, con la presión de sus dedos en mi piel, con su respiración fuerte en mi oído. Cada embestida es una corriente más intensa que la anterior. Tomo su rostro entre mis manos, beso con profundidad su boca y la vuelvo a abandonar para besar su cuello. Cada contracción de su interior provoca un irresistible golpe de placer, y cuando el último y más glorioso se hace conmigo, agarro la almohada a ambos lados de su cabeza, y un gruñido hueco llena la estancia.

Enmarco con una de mis manos su rostro y beso brevemente sus labios, nuestras frentes se tocan, mi nariz roza la suya. Una breve sonrisa asoma a mis labios y espera con expectación la suya. Ella me mira largamente con sus ojos grises, que atan mi alma con delicadeza a la suya. Su mirada está tan cansada, tan herida, que me hiela el corazón.

Alcanzo la sábana con mi mano libre y nos arropo a los dos. Ella se hace un hueco bajo mi mentón, en ese lugar de mi cuerpo que se ha convertido en un espacio tan suyo. Se encoge y la abrazo, acariciando su espalda con los dedos, lentamente. Espero con paciencia que su respiración se vuelva regular, que todos sus músculos pierdan cualquier tensión, y que el sueño la atrape. Apoyo mi mejilla en su cabello, y mis ojos alcanzan a ver el reloj de mesa, y la hora que marca. Su tic-tac me aletarga. Mi mano acapara la parte posterior de su cabeza, la abrazo con más fuerza, ella emite un pequeño suspiro en sueños, y se estrecha más contra mí.

A penas me quedo dormido cuando empiezan mis pesadillas. Estoy en el salón de esta casa, la casa de Katniss. Hago algo de comida en la cocina cuando veo un gusano salir del trozo de carne fresca que me disponía a cortar. Ese gusano es como una alarma, y me mueve a buscarla. Toda la casa empieza a pudrirse, los insectos caen de todas partes, es entonces cuando subo unas escaleras que parecen durar una eternidad. El piso más alto es un balcón enorme, irreal, en él está Snow sonriendo con satisfacción, mira algo a lo lejos. Katniss se asoma al vacío desde el balcón, solo un instante antes de que se tire comprendo que va a suicidarse. Cuando me asomo solo puedo ver su cuerpo trazar un dibujo horrible en el jardín. Todo huele a sangre y rosas. Me despierto con el corazón desbocado.

Ella está aquí, entre mis brazos, durmiendo con aparente tranquilidad. Trato de serenarme, mientras mis manos comprueban que su existencia es real, que está aquí conmigo, viva. Mis dedos recorren su columna vertebral, y cada hueso se marca en ellos con dureza. Sufro con cada centímetro de piel delgada y demacrada. Sufro porque no sé si ella amanecerá hoy con ganas de vivir o de morir. Si al menos me hablara… Si al menos me dejará saber qué puedo hacer para ayudarla.

Sin embargo, todo lo que nos envuelve es mutismo. Solo la noche ha dado paso al encuentro, abrazos, besos, y algo más íntimo, extremadamente íntimo.

El día de hoy apunta a ser difícil. Poco antes del amanecer un grito emerge de su garganta y me rompe los tímpanos y me pone los pelos de punta. Al instante sus manos me empujan con terror y siento un dolor agudo en la espinilla.

-Soy yo, estás en casa, tranquila- la inmovilizo entre los brazos resistiendo sus embestidas violentas. Sus gritos van convirtiéndose en sollozos, sus patadas en convulsiones, y todo su cuerpo gime de dolor- Estás segura.

Sé que no es su seguridad lo que le preocupa en cuanto empieza a murmurar _"no, no, no"_ mientras llora. Sé que es Prim quién ha aparecido en sus pesadillas, sé que no puedo hacer nada por ella más que envolverla entre mis brazos y esperar. Todo con Katniss se basa en la espera.

A la mañana siguiente observo la forma en que mueve las gachas de avena en su cuenco, con desgana. Trato de no acosarla demasiado con la mirada, pues podría enfadarse y huir a la habitación. Saco del horno unos panecillos calientes, y parece mirarlos con cierto apetito, pero apenas acaba uno entero.

Después del desayuno se marcha silenciosamente y toma un baño, y tras el baño se hunde entre las sábanas. Para evitar agobiarla salgo a cuidar el jardín, pero no puedo evitar asomarme poco más tarde al cuarto, y velar su sueño durante un rato, con mi mano sobre su frente.

Llevo al menos una hora a su lado cuando empiezo a escuchar un leve balbuceo angustioso. Es entonces cuando beso suavemente su mejilla y acaricio su vientre, esperando ahuyentar las imágenes que puedan poblar sus sueños. Reacciona a mi tacto, se gira hacia mí y busca mis labios, nos besamos lentamente y noto como su mano entra bajo mi blusa y acaricia mi tórax. Mi cuerpo responde con rapidez a su caricia entrando súbitamente en combustión. No lo puedo evitar, haber probado su cuerpo supone un hambre voraz y repentino que me asediará por siempre. Me contengo, expectante, deseando más contacto. Ella me mira como si sopesara qué hacer y me retira la blusa con delicadeza. Yo agarro su cintura entre mis manos, por debajo de su camiseta, y sus besos sobre mi clavícula me autorizan a retirar aquella prenda.

Su torso desnudo se muestra con la piel de gallina, mis labios trazan un camino entre sus pechos para luego degustar cada uno de ellos sin limitaciones. Mi boca y mi lengua acaparan la pequeña porción de piel oscura que corona cada seno, y cada succión me relaja y excita al mismo tiempo. Una de mis manos acaricia la parte de su piel a la que dedico mis besos, mientras la otra se mueve instintivamente a desabrochar mi pantalón. Me yergo para deshacerme de él y ella me ayuda con delicadeza. Descubro bajo la sábana que ella no lleva pantalones, se los ha debido quitar antes de acostarse para estar más cómoda. Paso mis dedos sobre su ropa interior y disfruto de su temblor. Mi mano acaricia por encima de la tela y deposito algunos besos en el mismo lugar que toco con ansiedad. Hago lo mismo después de retirar aquella prenda, mientras sostengo sus muslos con mis manos, abriendo cuidadosamente sus piernas.

Me desahogo de mi ropa interior mientras asciendo por su vientre con mis labios, la rodeo con los brazos para atraerla hacia mí al mismo tiempo que me dejo caer boca arriba. Bajo mis manos lentamente por su cintura hasta sus glúteos, que enmarco sin infligir presión alguna.

Ella se inclina hacia mi boca y me besa profundamente. Una de mis manos abandona su glúteo para adentrarse en la cara interna de sus muslos, y estimular ese lugar al que me muero por entrar.

Ella suspira, gime y resopla de forma celestial. Retira mi mano de allí, para posicionarse sobre mí, provocándome un febril estremecimiento, al sentir la entrada a su cuerpo en mi palpitante ser. Lleva mi mano a su rostro y aprieta la mejilla contra ella, y es entonces cuando me empuja muy dentro, mientras la miro extasiado.

_Si al menos pudiera saber si me ama._

Me desvanezco, entre trémulas embestidas, entre la nebulosa gris y caliente que me envuelve y me estrecha.

Me marea el calor intenso del lugar que ocupo en su cuerpo. Me derrota ese avance y retroceso que me anula el pensamiento. _Real o no _son las únicas palabras que se articulan en mi mente. Su silencio no sería tan doloroso si al menos una sola vez hubiera dicho que me ama. Después de tanto tiempo, quiero poder creer al menos eso.

Y seguimos sosteniéndonos la mirada y meciéndonos, con la piel perlada por la transpiración, y las manos entrelazadas a ambos lados de mi cabeza. Cada vez que se inclina para besarme alcanzo el cielo, y cuando lo alcanzo no quiero regresar.

Movimiento, todo es movimiento y frenesí. Todo es roce, fricción, suspiros. Rompe el silencio su intenso gritito de placer. Los sonidos son como una melodía una cadencia hacia el culmen. Se arroja sobre mi pecho, con un suspiro final, al tiempo que me derramo inconteniblemente.

Tras unos minutos, me abraza y acaricia con la punta de la nariz el puente de la mía. Parece que sus ojos tienen algo de luz, pero quizá me lo imagine. Me besa y me embarga la quietud. En este estado de relajación siento más que nunca que podría hacer lo que quisiera conmigo, que siempre he sido suyo. Pero eso no me basta, no me basta con dejarme poseer sin saber cuánto durara, necesito una realidad, algo cierto.

_Y ahora más que nunca parece tan verdadero._

Me incorporo con su cuerpo ligero en mis brazos. Noto que su piel está un poco fría, así que la visto con su camiseta, y alcanzo también su ropa interior. Ríe brevemente cuando la subo por sus piernas y la coloco en su lugar original. Su risa dura milésimas de segundo, a veces parece como si se sintiera culpable por sonreír. Yo tampoco estoy muy cómodo riendo, son tan pocas las veces que ocurre entre nosotros, que no sé qué pensar.

Cuando nos tumbamos uno frente al otro y de repente me asalta un pánico insospechado, ella se apresura a estrecharme contra su cuerpo y acariciarme el cabello. Mi corazón se desboca y un miedo atroz se hace conmigo. Por no apretar su frágil cuerpo agarro las sábanas, esperando que pase. Las secuelas del secuestro consumen mis energías, pero ella está ahí para mantenerme a flote.

La miro entre sudores fríos, hasta que mi respiración se calma y mis nervios también. Sus expresión es dulce ahora, paciente, protectora, como sus caricias y su forma de rodearme con los brazos. Hace que me sienta bien, que sienta que estoy donde quiero estar. Y aunque pueda cometer un error, en esta marea de confusión necesito formular esta pregunta.

-Me amas ¿real o no?- sonríe, levemente, me parece buena señal y le devuelvo la sonrisa con cierta inseguridad.

-Real

.

La razón me dice que no se puede ser feliz cuando al menos tres veces por día sucumbo al pánico, que no se puede ser feliz cuando la persona que más amo en el mundo, la única a la que amo, me despierta algunas noches con sus gritos, golpes y sollozos. Pero mentiría si dijera que en este momento, en que abrazo por detrás su cintura, no soy feliz. Su cintura es ahora más mullida, sus huesos han quedado cubiertos de forma sana por su piel resplandeciente. Sus mejillas están llenas, con normalidad. Su sonrisa aflora con más asiduidad. Y su cuerpo me deleita cada día. Si alguna vez en mi vida he vivido con ganas es hoy, ahora, en esta vida que ahora vivo.

Mis manos suben por sus muslos bajo su vestido y alcanzan trémulamente su ropa interior, mientras beso y humedezco su nuca. Sus suspiros, y sus manos tocando mi cuello, son el lenguaje secreto que me invita a seguir. No importa si la comida que cocinamos juntos se queda a medias, o si se enfría, puedo arrancar con presteza su ropa y ella se gira para arrancar la mía.

Sigo sus pasos hacia el sofá donde se deja caer, en cueros. Soy como un animal sediento y ella es el agua que aplaca mi sed. Lo sabe, sé que lo sabe, y su manera de controlarme me excita. Yo sé que ella tiene el mando que somete mis sentidos, mi cuerpo, mi mente, mis emociones y todo lo que soy, y yo no quiero escapar, yo quiero estar atrapado así, por siempre.

_Así por siempre._

Solo una presión de sus dedos en mi espalda basta para que impere en mí la básica y profunda necesidad de fusionarme con ella. Necesito solo una milésima de segundo para entregarme a cualquier antojo de su deseo, es más, es lo único que quiero hacer.

Se retuerce un poco sobre la superficie tersa del sofá cuando dejo un camino mojado en su vientre. Ríe cuando le hago cosquillas accidentales en la cintura, y su risa se ahoga en gemidos cuando mi siguiente movimiento está dedicado a la zona más erógena de su ser. Me abraza cuando me interno en ella y nos miramos fijamente cuando nos movemos buscando la mayor profundidad que nos es posible. De todos nuestros momentos este es el más personal, el más único, el que nos separa de todo, de todos, de nosotros mismos.

Sin saber cómo ni cuándo, acabo sentado con su cuerpo sobre el mío, sus piernas como un reloj, marcando una hora imposible a mi espalda. Sus manos me cogen la cara y su boca se dedica exclusivamente a besarme, a llevarme a algún lugar que no tiene nombre, y en el que todo lo que hay es perfecto. Mi brazo estrecha su cintura con firmeza, y se mueve al compás de sus ondulaciones.

Libero su cabello de su trenza, deslizando con presteza la pequeña goma que mantiene su pelo anudado. El cabello, negrísimo, cae como una cascada, largo y sedoso sobre sus senos de tez aceitunada, a los que paso a prestar toda mi atención. Me atenazo a su cuerpo como si ello fuera lo único que me mantuviera adherido al mundo.

Cada encuentro es mejor que el anterior, y en esta ocasión sus pequeños gritos de éxtasis solo consiguen que invierta nuestra posición. Arrojo su cuerpo al sillón para adueñarme de él sin reparo. Recorro sus brazos con mis manos hasta entrelazarlas a las suyas con fuerza. Mi ansia de monopolizarla me sorprende. Me muevo de forma enajenada y su satisfacción produce mi inhibición completa, desata totalmente toda mi animalidad. Ya no sé si aprieto mucho o poco sus manos, si soy demasiado brusco o si tengo conciencia de algún tipo de lo que hago. Mi locura no deja paso a nada más que a sí misma. Muerdo su hombro ligeramente y ella se encoge pegando su mejilla contra la mía, me yergo durante un tiempo dejándome embargar por su imagen y me siento como una tormenta eléctrica que disfruta de cada avanzada, de cada descarga impetuosa.

Su cuerpo se arquea, sus gemidos ascienden por segunda vez, como el estruendo de los rayos al caer sobre los tejados. Me siento jubiloso y poderoso al mismo tiempo, poderoso porque tengo la capacidad de hacerle sentir lo que está sintiendo ahora. El sutil daño que infringen sus dedos al clavarse en mi piel actúan como un catalizador del placer; dolor y satisfacción se alimentan en un círculo que gira rápidamente y que no tiene otro destino que estallar; y eso es precisamente lo que ocurre instantes más tarde.

.

Con el tiempo los silencios van mermando y, cuando se producen, solo son un espacio compartido más, ya no es un muro frío que impide que podamos alcanzarnos.

Las palabras nos sirven para tocarnos tanto como nuestras propias manos. Tiempo y paciencia son las dos cosas que marcan las horas en el reloj del espacio que compartimos.

_Háblame_

Es el deseo no expresado que acude a mi mente cuando ella está muy lejos de aquí, en el lugar donde habitan sus temores. A veces mi deseo se ve cumplido, cada vez más. Sus ojos me encuentran, y me hablan sin palabras.

Me conformo con eso, me conformo con nuestro lenguaje en el vacío.

Conforme pasan los años voy dándome cuenta de que lo más importante que tenemos ha trascendido de todo lenguaje, que sencillamente no lo necesitamos, aunque nuestras conversaciones sean íntimas y reconfortantes, nuestro vínculo nació antes de dirigirnos la primera palabra, y vivirá después de pronunciar las últimas.

Parece que hubieran pasado siglos para conseguir tener en mis brazos a mi primer hijo, una niña. Una niña que crece feliz, a pesar de las noticias a las que debe enfrentarse para comprender como llegó al mundo. Tras mi pequeña de pelo negro y ojos azules, llega el niño, unos años más tarde, tan parecido a mí, salvo por la mirada gris de su madre.

Cuando Katniss y yo los contemplamos con satisfacción, nuestros ojos se encuentran y en ese lugar, en esa espesura neblinosa de su mirada, dice todo lo que necesito.


End file.
